psefandomcom-20200214-history
Pro Offseason
When does it start? The Pro offseason starts as soon as the Empire Bowl (Pro Championship Game) is over. During this process Pro coaches will have the ability to attend the combine, set up draft boards, and soon after the Draft , sign Free Agents . How long is the offseason? The entirety of the offseason generally varies for the real world month you are in. The new seasons ALWAYS start on the 1st of every month, so depending how many days are in the current month, from then until the 1st of the next month, but usually the span is anywhere from 5-7 days; this will give you ample time to scout players, Draft, practice, make new plays, and hire new coaches if need be. Where is the combine held? The combine is held every season in Indianapolis. The very next day after the Pro championship game, you will have 2 days to scout players at the combine who receive invites to attend. Not every recruit will be here, so it is up to you to also attend college games during the regular season and add players to your draft board. Draft Day! The Draft dates and times are listed on your calender inside your coaches office. The times are listed in Central Time, so plan accordingly for your timezone. Rounds 1-3 take place on the first day of the draft and rounds 4-6 take place the following day. On Pigskin Empire, there are only 6 rounds total for the Pro Draft . You can draft from anywhere, so if you are continuing to scout the combine while the draft is running, you may update your draft board from your hotel room clipboard, and you may also view the draft from the computer. Scouting the combine is allowed during the draft and after the 1st day of the draft in case you need to add more players to your draft board. Post Draft Following the draft, you must wait until the 1st of the month (season rollover) before you can sign any of your rookies. You can sign your rookies on the same day the free agency period starts. You can offer your current players contract extensions BEFORE the 1st of the month by going to your clipboard---Roster Status-- and click the players current salary and it will take you to an offer page. To find out who is expiring, click the Free Agents option from your clipboard and just go through each position on the FA list, and your players, along with their remaining years under contract, will be listed in the top right of the FA page. Holdouts/Trade Demands If you have any holdouts or trade demands from any players, on the 1st of the month you will be shown the holdouts from your Free Agent page, OR you can view them from your roster status page. This page will also show any players demanding a trade. If the requests of the players are not met before the start of the season, these players will not be available on your depth chart. Coach Hiring Coach hiring is done in the offseason as well, so if you are interested in trying to find a Head Coaching job, you can view the HC hiring date from your calendar. This is also when other coaches can find other coordinator jobs if they are interested in moving to another team. Head coaches will receive memos from their coaches office showing that a coach has applied for a position, which position they interviewed for, and the options to accept/reject and set their coaches salary.